Just When You Least Expect It
by ForAmusementOnly
Summary: Loosely based on a dream I had except I was Rory and my crush was Tristan.
1. Chapter One

Title: Just When You Least Expect It.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Rating: PG (precautionary, for language)  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls does not belong to me. Yada yada yada. Sad isn't it?  
  
Post date: 28th September, 2002  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this fic! This is set after the end of the second series. Rory went to the conference in Washington and got back. School has started and Rory is in her senior year. Blah blah blah, on with the show. If anything is not clear, please ask! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory was lying on the couch, reading, when the phone rung.  
  
After searching endlessly, she finally found the phone on the coffee table and checked caller ID before picking up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Rory/Lane Phone Conversation ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R-Hey Lane.  
  
  
  
L-Rory! You'll never guess what happened!  
  
  
  
R-Taxiride is touring with the Whitlams!?!  
  
  
  
L-Henry invited me to the movies!  
  
  
  
R-What?! I thought you guys had broken up?  
  
  
  
L-No, we're back together!  
  
  
  
R-Cool! When?  
  
  
  
L-Tomorrow night! In Hartford! And he's taking me out to dinner afterwards!  
  
  
  
R-Lane! I'm so excited for you! Your Mom is letting you go, right?  
  
  
  
L-Well, that's the thing, see. Mom says I can go IF you come with me.  
  
  
  
R-Lane! Tomorrow's Friday! I have dinner with my grandparents. You know that!  
  
  
  
L-I know, I know! But couldn't you get out of it Just this once.for me?  
  
  
  
R-I'll see what I can do. But Lane, I don't wanna be a third wheel.  
  
  
  
L-Oh, that's not gonna happen! Henry's got it all organised!  
  
  
  
R-How?  
  
  
  
L-He's bringing a friend!  
  
  
  
R-A Chiltonite?! Lane, you know how much I despise most of them!  
  
  
  
L-No! It's okay! Henry says this guy is really nice and he doesn't go to Chilton! SO can you come?  
  
  
  
R-I dunno.  
  
  
  
L-Please! Pretty please? I'll be in debt to you for the rest of my life!  
  
  
  
R-And you're not already?  
  
  
  
L-Is that a yes?!  
  
  
  
R-It's a maybe. I'll try to get out of Friday night dinner. Give me an hour to organise it and then I'll call you back, k?  
  
  
  
L-Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
  
  
R-Bye!  
  
  
  
L-Bye!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Phone Conversation ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just then, Lorelei walked in the front door.  
  
  
  
"Coffee. Now." Lorelei stated.  
  
  
  
"Umm, we're all out." Rory replied.  
  
  
  
"Luke's, come." Lorelei looked dead.  
  
  
  
"Coming," Rory sighed. Her book would just have to wait.  
  
  
  
As they walked into Luke's diner, Rory was surprised to see Jess there, working.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you're back?" Jess said softly, wondering how he was gonna do this.  
  
  
  
"Yep." Rory replied, wondering how she was gonna approach this subject.  
  
  
  
"Look, we need to talk. Can you take a ten minute break?" Rory asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure. Luke, I'm taking my break now!" Jess said and he and Rory walked out to the Gazebo.  
  
  
  
"So." Rory said.  
  
  
  
"How's bag boy?" Jess asked.  
  
  
  
"Gone. His family moved to Chicago." Rory said, smiling. After Dean had left, she had almost felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Dean was just way too possessive.  
  
  
  
"Wow." Jess said.  
  
  
  
"So..." Rory said again, after they had been sitting in silence for a few minutes.  
  
  
  
"Rory, I think..." Jess said at the same time as Rory said "Jess, I think.."  
  
  
  
They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
  
  
"You go first." Jess said.  
  
  
  
"Okay. I think that when we kissed, there was nothing there. We would never work out, and all that would result if we got involved would be heartbreak. I do think, however, that we work well as a team and I would like to be really good friends." Rory stated her thoughts clearly.  
  
  
  
"I totally agree. That's exactly what I was gonna say to you." Jess smiled.  
  
  
  
"So...friends?" Rory asked hopefully.  
  
  
  
"Friends." Jess confirmed.  
  
  
  
The two hugged and walked back to the diner.  
  
  
  
As they entered, Lorelei suddenly pretended to read the paper.  
  
  
  
"Nice try, Mom." Rory said.  
  
  
  
"What?" Lorelei looked up in feigned innocence.  
  
  
  
"Since when do you read the paper? Plus, it's on current affairs AND it happens to be upside down." Rory said, giving Lorelei a look.  
  
  
  
"Fine." Lorelei said, giving up and admitting to have watched the whole incident between Rory and Jess at the gazebo.  
  
  
  
"So..." Rory said.  
  
  
  
"So..... Are you two... together?" Lorelei asked hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"Nope. We both decided that we're better off as friends." Rory replied, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Wow." Lorelei said.  
  
  
  
"So, have you ordered?" Rory asked.  
  
  
  
"Yep. Three coffees and two hamburgers with fries." Lorelei said.  
  
  
  
"Cool. So, tomorrow's Friday, huh." Rory asked, easing onto the subject.  
  
  
  
"Last time I checked, yeah." Lorelei replied.  
  
  
  
"Friday night dinner." Rory stated.  
  
  
  
"Yes..." Lorelei said, wondering what was coming next.  
  
  
  
"Umm, do you think I might be able to not go to this one? Please, just this once?!" Rory begged, putting on her puppy dog eyes and pouting.  
  
  
  
"Rory, that means I'll have to go to hell and back all by myself!" Lorelei complained.  
  
  
  
"I know, but Lane and Henry are back together and he's taking her out to dinner and a movie and Lane can't go unless I go with her and I really wanna go. Please!!??" Rory begged.  
  
  
  
"All right, all right. I'll tell your grandparents that you have a massive amount of homework to do." Lorelei said.  
  
  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! I have to go call Lane." Rory said happily and ran out of the diner.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Do you like it? Please review, because then I know what you all think of it! 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Just When You Least Expect It.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Rating: PG (precautionary, for language)  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls does not belong to me. Yada yada yada. Sad isn't it? I do own the little old man in this chap tho, cus I made him up all by myself.  
  
Post date: 29th September, 2002  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I don't have much to say except that I am alternating updates between this fic and my other fic "A Single Rose Could be my Garden", so the updates may take a while. But if you read both fics, you'll get updates often. I'm not sure if that makes sense, I had a huge night last night and when I woke up I had mascara all over my face and I looked atrocious! Anyways, Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lane and Rory were in Rory's room, trying to find something to wear to the movies.  
  
  
  
"Hey Lane, what do you think about these?" Rory asked, holding up a pair of faded denim jeans.  
  
  
  
"For you or me?" Lane asked.  
  
  
  
"Umm, you get first dibs," Rory replied, sifting through her wardrobe again.  
  
  
  
"Actually, I was thinking more I'd wear this," Lane commented, holding up a black knee length skirt.  
  
  
  
"Lane that's gorgeous! You have to wear it!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Lane smiled, "So are you gonna wear those jeans Ror?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess" Rory replied  
  
  
  
"Wow, don't sound so excited. What are you wearing with it?" Lane asked  
  
  
  
"What about this?" Rory answered, holding up a white sleeveless top. The shoulders were tied together and the fabric was a little silky, which made it look dressy (AN If any of you know the store SUPRE it's like a top from there). In Rory's other hand she was holding a black knee length coat.  
  
  
  
"It's perfect!" Lane exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Now we just have to find a top and jacket for you." Rory said and turned back to wardrobe, sifting through all of her other clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Phone Conversation Henry and Mr. X ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
H-Hey man, you get my message?  
  
  
  
X-Yeah, I got it, but I didn't understand it.  
  
  
  
H-Oh, k. I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the movies with me tonight.  
  
  
  
X-Who else is going?  
  
  
  
H-My girlfriend and her best friend.  
  
  
  
X-What are you seeing?  
  
  
  
H-The Bourne identity.  
  
  
  
X-At Hartford?  
  
  
  
H-Yeah, can you come?  
  
  
  
X-Sure what time?  
  
  
  
H-How about meet in the foyer at six?  
  
  
  
X-K, see you then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End phone conversation ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Henry hung up the phone, wondering if he had done the right thing. He hadn't technically lied, but he hadn't really been truthful, either.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory and Lane walked into the foyer of the cinema and immediately approached Henry.  
  
  
  
"Hey," Henry said, leaning down to kiss Lane.  
  
  
  
"Hey," Lane replied.  
  
  
  
"Hey," Rory said.  
  
  
  
"So, my friend said he'd be here at six, but he's not really one to obey the law of punctuality. Why don't we get the tickets so it doesn't book up too quickly?" Henry suggested.  
  
  
  
"Sure," Lane said, never taking her eyes off Henry.  
  
  
  
Shortly after they bought their tickets, Henry spotted a familiar face.  
  
  
  
"And here he is the man of the moment, perfectly on time as usual!" Henry mocked, grinning.  
  
  
  
"Is that a hint of sarcasm I detect in your voice, Cho?"  
  
  
  
"No, never! Let me introduce everyone. Tristan this is Lane Kim and Rory Gilmore. Ladies, this is a friend of mine, Tristan DuGrey." Henry said.  
  
  
  
Rory stood, dumbfounded. How could Henry have not told her about this? Why did this have to happen? Why him?  
  
  
  
Tristan stood, watching her face as it changed emotions. She didn't seem too happy to see him. Why hadn't Henry told him it was going to be Rory?  
  
  
  
Lane and Henry saw none of this - they were too busy staring at each other.  
  
  
  
"Hey, the movie's gonna start soon. We'd better go in," Henry said, suddenly jerking back to reality.  
  
  
  
"You know what? I have a sudden craving for coffee. I'm gonna go grab some. I'll see you in there before the previews end, okay?" Rory said.  
  
  
  
"Sure Rory, see you," Lane commented as she Henry and Tristan walked towards the cinema entrance.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Rory had to use a great amount of self control to stop herself from running as fast as she could as far away as she could. Away from there. Away from him.  
  
  
  
Instead, she walked calmly across the street to a small coffee shop. She bought two vanilla lattes and sat ion a booth.  
  
  
  
"Hey little lady. What's wrong?" A little old man wearing dark sunglasses came up and sat down opposite Rory.  
  
  
  
Rory, still thinking about what Tristan was doing here, said absentmindedly. "Oh, nothing. I'm just a little stressed is all."  
  
  
  
"Well, you know the cure for stress, don't ya? The trick is you have to lay your head back as far as you can, close your eyes, and imagine yourself on a paradise beach with palm trees and coconuts. Go on, try it! I guarantee you'll feel better in no time at all."  
  
  
  
Rory did as the man, whose voice sounded like Bill Cosby, said and laid her head back and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
The little old man took a little bag of white pills out and poured them into Rory's second coffee, then got up and left the store.  
  
  
  
Eventually, Rory came back from paradise of coconuts and palm trees.  
  
  
  
"Hey, longtime no see" Tristan approached the booth and sot down opposite Rory.  
  
  
  
"Hey" Rory said, not quite sure how to act towards him.  
  
  
  
"So, I was thinking, maybe we should talk." Tristan continued, feeling nervous.  
  
  
  
Suddenly and without warning, Rory's eyes lit up with excitement.  
  
  
  
"Talk? We can talk later, we have to go and see the movie!" and with that, Rory jumped up, grabbed Tristan by the hand and dragged him back to the cinema complex.  
  
  
  
Once inside, she slowed down to a walk. They gave their tickets to the door man and were directed to cinema number three.  
  
  
  
Rory and Tristan crept inside the door of the cinema, but Rory stopped him just inside.  
  
  
  
Rory leaned her back against the wall and pulled Tristan closer to her.  
  
  
  
"Tristan, do you like me?" She questioned, a small smile playing upon her lips.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Rory, I like you.." Tristan replied, unsure of where this was leading.  
  
  
  
"Good. Cus I've always kind of had a thing for you." Rory said, trailing her index finger up the outside of his shirt and around his neck area.  
  
  
  
"Rory, I don't think that this is a good idea. Maybe you've had just one two many coffees." Tristan stammered. This wasn't the Rory he knew, the Rory he loved. He wasn't sure if he could control himself around this Rory.  
  
  
  
"Tris, don't you wanna have some fun?" Rory asked, pouting.  
  
  
  
"Of course I do Rory; it's just that..."  
  
  
  
"Then stop talking so much and put you mouth to other uses." Rory smirked as she snaked her arms up around his neck and pulled him closer. Tristan started to resist but soon gave into temptation.  
  
  
  
It all started off sweet and innocent, just the two of them pressing their lips softly together.  
  
  
  
Then Rory opened her mouth a little and began to run her tongue over his lips, begging for entry.  
  
  
  
Tristan obliged. Their tongues dueled and Rory became more and more urgent. She reached down and began to undo Tristan's belt.  
  
  
  
It was then that Tristan knew something was not right. This was not the Rory Gilmore he knew. This was not the girl of his dreams. This was some other "thing" inside of Rory's body. It was not like Rory to instigate a kiss between them, let alone begin to take it further. In a cinema, nonetheless. This was just going way to far.  
  
  
  
Tristan pulled back abruptly.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter Tris? Don't you want me as bad as I want you?" Rory whimpered.  
  
  
  
"Rory, look at me." Tristan asked, grabbing her chin and tilting it so that she was facing him.  
  
  
  
Rory's eyes were darting everywhere, focusing on nothing in particular.  
  
  
  
"Rory, listen to me. Have you been drinking?" Tristan asked, becoming concerned.  
  
  
  
"Of course I have Tris. I had three coffees just a minute ago." Rory replied, her eyes still darting.  
  
  
  
"So nobody has given you anything else to drink, nobody has put anything in your drink?" Rory eyes were beginning to glaze over.  
  
  
  
"Rory, listen to me. It's important. Has anyone talked to you tonight - anyone you didn't know?" Tristan was becoming frantic. Something was really wrong.  
  
  
  
"No...Only that little old man who sounded like Bill Cosby...He told me to shut my eyes to remove the stress...but I trusted him..." And with that, Rory collapsed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Do you like it? Please review! 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Just When You Least Expect It.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls does not belong to me. Yada yada yada. I think all of us know by now that none of us own it, because quite frankly, if I did own it, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this, would I?  
  
Post date: 30th September, 2002  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Did you like the last chapter? Don't worry, it would be pretty stupid of me to kill Rory at this point, because then I wouldn't have a story, and because I'm a happy endings kind of girl. She's got a few things to resolve, so don't worry, Rory's in this story for good at the moment. But then again, depending on how many reviews I get...muuhahhahahah! oh the power!!! Anyways, Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tristan ran into the emergency room, frantic. He had to get help.  
  
  
  
"Somebody help me! She just collapsed! Please, somebody, help!" He yelled.  
  
  
  
Immediately a doctor ran up to him.  
  
  
  
"Where is she?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"In my car. Please you have to help me."  
  
  
  
The doctor followed Tristan out of the building to his car, grabbing a stretcher on the way out and rolling it with him.  
  
  
  
Tristan reached into the car, picked Rory up and laid her down on the stretcher. Her face was extremely pale.  
  
  
  
"Where was she when she collapsed?" the doctor questioned.  
  
  
  
"In the movie theatre." Tristan replied; he was too busy looking at Rory's pale face with horror to elaborate.  
  
  
  
"And what had she being doing before that?" The doctor queried. He had to know what he was dealing with before he could treat it.  
  
  
  
"She said she'd been drinking coffee. But she drinks that all the time." Tristan said, realizing that he needed to tell the doctor as much as possible - for Rory's sake.  
  
  
  
"How old I she?" the doctor asked.  
  
  
  
"Uh, sixteen" Tristan said, not quite sure.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna need to run some tests to see what's wrong, but I need parental permission to do that, so do you have a number I can call?" the doctor asked.  
  
  
  
"7698 4325" Tristan recited from memory. (A/N I have absolutely no idea what American phone numbers are like, so you know, give me a break.)  
  
  
  
"Alright. Thank you. You will need to wait in the waiting room." (hahaha what else are waiting rooms for? Lol) the doctor said.  
  
  
  
"Thanks," Tristan said, taking a seat as he watched the doctor roll Rory away.  
  
**************************Phone conversation**************************  
  
M-Hello, DuGrey residence, Mandy speaking, who can I connect you to?  
  
  
  
T-Hi Mandy, my name's Tristan. I'm the DuGrey's son. Is my mother or father or home please?  
  
  
  
M-Certainly, Master DuGrey. But I must warn you, your father seems to be in a somewhat 'foul' mood at the moment.  
  
  
  
T-is my mother home then?  
  
  
  
M-No, I'm sorry, she's out for the night. Would you like me to take a message?  
  
  
  
T-No, it's important. I guess I'll have to speak to my father. Thank you Mandy.  
  
  
  
M-Your welcome Master Dugrey.  
  
  
  
W-Hello, William DuGrey speaking.  
  
  
  
T-Hello father, it's me.  
  
  
  
W-Who?  
  
  
  
T-Tristan, father.  
  
  
  
  
  
W-Oh, right. What do you want?  
  
  
  
T-I just wanted to let you know that I might be home late tonight.  
  
  
  
W-You have a curfew young man, its one of the conditions that your even home instead of in North Carolina.  
  
  
  
T-I know father, but I need to be out late tonight.  
  
  
  
W-Why? Where are you?  
  
  
  
T-I'm at the hospital Father.  
  
  
  
W-What have you done this time? Did you beat someone up?  
  
  
  
T-No, father, I did not beat anyone up. If I beat someone up, I'd be at the police station.  
  
  
  
W-Then why are you at the hospital.  
  
  
  
T-A friend of mine collapsed. I need to be here for her.  
  
  
  
W-Collapsed? Why?  
  
  
  
T-We don't know. That's the thing.  
  
  
  
W-Look, you'll have to speak to your mother about this, I'm busy.  
  
  
  
T-She's not home.  
  
  
  
W-Then call her mobile! I don't have time to waste on you!  
  
************************End phone conversation************************  
  
Tristan hung up the phone, his eyes stinging.  
  
*************************Phone conversation************************  
  
  
  
F-Hello, Fiona speaking. *giggle*  
  
  
  
T-Mom, it's your son, Tristan.  
  
  
  
F-Hello Tristan dear. How are you? *giggle*  
  
  
  
T-Mom, are you drunk?  
  
  
  
F-Of course not dear, just a little smashed. *giggle*  
  
  
  
T-well, I'll speak to you later then.  
  
  
  
F-Okay dear. Bye now! *giggle*  
  
************************End phone conversation************************  
  
Tristan hung up the phone and immediately picked it up again; dialing the only number he could think of.  
  
*************************Phone conversation************************  
  
J-Hello, Janlan speaking.  
  
  
  
T-Hi grandpa, its me  
  
  
  
J-Tristan! How are you? I haven't spoken to you in a while.  
  
  
  
T-I know grandpa, I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to call you from home.  
  
  
  
J-William's orders?  
  
  
  
T-Yep.  
  
  
  
J-So where are you calling from now?  
  
  
  
T-the hospital, actually.  
  
  
  
J-is everything all right?  
  
  
  
T-no, not really. A friend of mine has collapsed, and I rang my father to get an extension on my curfew, but he told me to call mom, and she's smashed, and I didn't know who else to call. (distressed)  
  
  
  
J-Tristan, its going to be all right. Which hospital are you in?  
  
  
  
T-Hartford East Public. It was the closest one.  
  
  
  
J-Okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Try to relax Tristan. It'll be all right.  
  
  
  
T-Thank you Grandpa.  
  
*************************Phone conversation************************  
  
Tristan slumped in an uncomfortable chair and was lost his own thoughts until a nurse approached him  
  
  
  
"Is Rory okay?" Tristan asked, still distressed.  
  
  
  
"I don't know sir, sorry. I was just wondering if you knew another number we could call - no one's answering at home and we need to get through to Rory's mother." The nurse smiled apologetically.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umm, I guess you could try her grandparents' house. I don't know the number, but the names are Emily and Richard Gilmore and the live in Hartford." Tristan said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, sir. Would you like a cup of coffee?" The nurse asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No thank you." Tristan replied. He didn't want to look at anything that may have made Rory sick, including coffee.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Do you like it? Please review! 


End file.
